Fun over the phone
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Caleb, are you awake? I wish you were here. Love from Hanna-Boo."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Fun over the phone**

 **25 year old Hanna Marin is home alone while her boyfriend Caleb Rivers is out of town.**

It's in the middle of the night and Hanna can't sleep, despite being in her pink cozy jammies and holding her pink plushie bunny in a hug.

"Damn! Me wanna sleep..." says Hanna.

Hanna grab her phone and txt Caleb.

The txt says "Caleb, are you awake? I wish you were here. Love from Hanna-Boo."

18 minutes later, Hanna recieve a reply from Caleb and it says "Hanna, I wish I'd be there as well. Do you wanna have a little moment?"

At first, Hanna does not understand what a 'little moment' is, but then she suddenly get it.

Caleb wants to have phone-sex with her.

She txt a reply that says "Sure. That sound so sweet."

"Little bunny, you have to step away a while. What's gonna happen soon is way too adult-like for you." says Hanna as she put the bunny in the closet.

Hanna takes off her jammies, keeping only her bra and G-string panties on.

She grab her phone and hit speed-dial 1, which of course is Caleb.

"Hi, baby." says Caleb in the nice manly tone that Hanna love to hear.

"Awww! Hi. Are you turned on?" says Hanna in a soft erotic voice.

"I will be, Han."

"So sweet. Let me help. I'm touching myself, on the pussy." says Hanna as she slide a hand down into her panties and starts to masturbate.

"Oh, nice. I hope you're getting wet for me."

"Mmmm! Sure am, yeah." moans Hanna.

"That's good. I jerking my dick for ya."

"Yay! Make it all hard and ready."

"As ya wish, sexy lady."

Caleb slowly jerk his dick.

Hanna moans sexy.

"I'm almost all hard for ya, Han."

"Caleb, you're the best."

"Thanks, so are you."

"Yay!"

"Baby Han, my dick's hard now."

"Jerk it and pretend that I do it for you."

"Of course. Finger-fuck yourself and pretend that my dick enter your wonderful pussy."

"Yeah, so sexy!" moans Hanna, doing as Caleb tell her.

Caleb slowly jerk his dick.

"Mmmm, fuck! You're awesome!" moans Hanna.

"So are you!" moans Caleb.

"Yay!"

"Indeed."

"Awww!"

"You're so sexy."

"Thanks...you too!"

"My dick is big and hard."

"And my pussy is wet and warm."

"I wish I could be there and fuck you."

"Yay! That'd be soooo sexy!"

"Yeah, babe."

Hanna and Caleb both masturbate, pretending that they are in the same room, having sex.

"Mmm, so fuckin' cutie cute!" moans Hanna in a sweet childish tone.

Caleb jerk harder, getting more horny from hearing Hanna's erotic voice.

"Hanna, you're very sexy!" moans Caleb in a deep manly tone.

"Thanks, so are you!" moans Hanna.

"Alright."

"Yay!"

"I love you, Hanna." moans Caleb.

"I love you, Caleb." moans Hanna.

50 minutes later.

"I'm gonna cum..." moans Caleb.

"Yay! Give it to Hanna-Boo!" moans Hanna.

Caleb jerk faster.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Caleb as he cum.

He pretend that he cum in Hanna's pussy.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans a very happy Hanna as she get an orgasm and pretend that Caleb cum in her pussy.

"That was quite the session, sexy cutie." says Caleb.

"It sure was. Thanks for bringing me to orgasm." says Hanna.

"Now ya should be able to sleep." says Caleb.

"Yeah. I feel tired. Goodnight." says Hanna.

"Goodnight, Han." says Caleb.

"Yay. Bye." says Hanna and then ends the phone call.

Hanna wipe her hand clean from pussy juice, put her jammies back on, grab her plush bunny bunny and cimb into bed.

Only 20 seconds later, Hanna fall asleep with a cute smile on her face.

6 hours later, Hanna wake up again.

She is happy.

"Awww! Me is a blonde sweetie girl." says Hanna.

Hanna takes off her jammies and put on a black tight t-shirts and white skinny jeans, along with white socks and white shoes.

"Last night was so awesome." says Hanna.

She goes to the kitchen and grab a cup of coffee and a small cookie.

"Too bad I gotta work. I wish I could spend the day home and chill out, all cute and erotic." says Hanna.

Hanna decides to be good and go to work.

Work for Hanna is being the assistant to Jennie Gray, a famous fashion designer who makes clothes that Hanna love.

21 minutes later, Hanna drive to the Jennie Gray's Fashion HQ.

"Hi, Hanna." says Jennie Gray when Hanna show up.

"Hi, Mrs Gray." says Hanna.

"Hanna, clean up over by the window." says Jennie Gray.

"Okay." says Hanna, doing what she's told to do.

"I'm gonna go and see if Amy and Laura has finished the leather dress for Katy Armando." says Jennie as she leave the room.

Hanna think about Caleb while she clean up the area by the window.

She is happy.

"This goes here." says Hanna as she throw some pieces of leftover fabric into the trashcan.

She then wipe away dust from the table.

Nearly 7 hours later, when she get home, Hanna sends a txt to Caleb.

It says "How about some more sexy phone-sex later? Love from sexy horny Hanna."

45 minutes later, Hanna recieve a reply from Caleb.

It says "Sounds good, baby Han. I'm looking forward to it. Just let me know when."

Hanna get happy.

"Yay." says Hanna.

She prepare the bed for later by placing a pile of soft cozy pillows on it and spraying some erotic perfume across the room.

"All ready for some sexy time." says Hanna.

Hanna is getting a little horny.

Hanna eat her dinner ( which is rice and fish ) while watching cute anime.

After the dinner, Hanna takes a shit and then drink some sweet tea.

"The adorable Hanna-Boo's unloaded the ass and is now ready to have some sexual fun." says Hanna as she takes off her t-shirt and jeans and put on her jammies instead.

Hanna hug her plush bunny.

"Little bunny, what happen soon is not something you should see." says Hanna as she put the plush bunny in the closet.

Hanna smile.

She eat a tiny cookie and then takes a seat on her bed and checks Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Snapchat and MySpace.

66 minutes later, Hanna sends a txt to Caleb.

It says "I'm ready. Let's get sexual, man."

Only 14 seconds later, Caleb sends a reply that says "Sure, Hanna-Boo, my erotic girlie girl."

Hanna call Caleb.

"Hi, baby." says Caleb in a raw manly tone that makes Hanna horny.

"Awww. Hi, Caleb." says Hanna in a soft sexy tone.

"I'm jerking my dick to full stiffness for ya."

"Yay! Me is playing with myself. My pussy is getting nice and wet, all for you." says Hanna as she reach a hand down into her pants and gently rub her clit.

"Good, sweet Hanna. My dick is hard now."

"Sooooo sexy!"

"Indeed."

"Yay! Sexy!"

"Yeah."

"My pussy is so wet..." moans Hanna.

"That's great." mons Caleb.

Caleb jerk his dick, pretending to fuck Hanna.

Hanna finger-fuck herself, pretending that Caleb is fucking her.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

"Ahhh!" moans Caleb.

"Yay!"

"Let's try to cum together."

"Okay!"

"Yeah."

Hanna finger-fuck herself harder.

"Yes, Caleb! Fuck me..." moans Hanna.

"I'm fuckin' you, girl." moans Caleb, jerking harder.

"Mmm, you're so manly and sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Hanna gets closer to her orgasm.

Caleb feel that he's going to cum soon as well.

"Here I cum!" moans Caleb as he jerk faster and cum.

"Yes! Give it to Hanna!" moans Hanna as she get an orgasm.

"That was good for you, right?" says Caleb.

"It was awesome." says a happy Hanna.

"Sweet dreams, my sexy princess."

"Awww! Thank you, Caleb."

Hanna ends the phone call.

She then goes to sleep with an adorable smile on her face.

The next day.

Hanna wake up early.

"Up and jump, Hanna." says Hanna with a smile to herself in a cute voice.

Hanna switch from her jammies to a pink top and black tights.

After eating breakfast, Hanna drive to work.

She sing in the car.

 _ **Awwww!**_

 _ **Me is a cutie girl, with a pussy and boobs.**_

 _ **I love to have fun and being sweet.**_

 _ **So much fun, for me and you.**_

 _ **That is real and very true.**_

 _ **Yay!**_

 _ **Hanna's my name.**_

 _ **I got my head in the game.**_

 _ **Everyday is adorable.**_

 _ **Love and cuteness, that I have.**_

 _ **Power for Hanna...yeah!**_

 _ **Oh, yeah!**_

Hanna is happy.

"Awww!" says Hanna with a cute smile.

When she gets to work, Hanna is told to go to the storage room and grab a bunch of pink satin fabric.

Hanna does what she's told.

"Yay." says Hanna.

Hanna gives the large roll of pink satin to her boss.

"Thanks, Hanna. Hold here while I cut out the pieces I need." says Jennie.

"Okay, boss." says Hanna.

"Is your boyfriend back yet?" says Jennie.

"No. Caleb's getting home on Sunday." says Hanna.

"Alright." says Jennie.

"I miss him. Especially at night. Usually he cuddle me to sleep and without him it's kinda hard to sleep properly." says Hanna.

"You love him so it makes sense that you miss him, girl." says Jennie.

"Yeah. I have dildo, but it doesn't always help enough." says Hanna.

"I understand." says Jennie.

"Cool." says Hanna.

"Trust me. I know what it's like. I only get to see my man during the summer." says Jennie.

"Why?" says Hanna.

"He's in the Marine Corps. so he's away most of the time, but he spends every leave with me here in Rosewood." says Jennie.

"Okay. Is he sexy?" says Hanna.

"Yes. Robert is very sexy. I love him. He and I will get married after Christmas." says Jennie.

"That's so sweet." says Hanna.

"It truly is. I'm looking forward to it." says Jennie.

"Do you plan to invite me to the wedding?" says Hanna.

"Sure, Hanna." says Jennie.

"Yay! Me love weddings. It's so cute to people getting married and being so much in love." says Hanna.

"Nice." says Jennie.

2 hours later.

Jennie is making a red leather dress with gold pattern.

Hanna get to work on a white satin dress.

"La la la, me is a sweetie girl." sings Hanna in a soft tone.

Hanna is happy.

Hanna like her job.

She feels lucky that out of over 2000 girls, Jennie picked her for the job nearly 3 years ago.

The dress that Hanna is working on is a winter-style dress.

"Boss, this package arrived for you." says Nikki Redente as she enter the room.

"Thanks, girl." says Jennie.

Nikki is another girl who works for Jennie.

Nikki usually does more office work, unlike Hanna who actually get to do more direct work on clothes.

Jennie opens the package. Inside is a beautiful French crystal necklace with a gold pendant. It is from Robert Monroe, Jennie's man.

"Very beautiful." says Jennie as she put on the necklace and look at herself in a mirror.

"Awww, such an awesome necklace." says Hanna.

"It is from Robert." says a happy Jennie.

"So sweet." says Hanna with a cute smile.

3 hours later, Hanna drive home.

Once she is home, Hanna takes a quick shower.

Then she put on an oversized white t-shirt and baggy cozy pink sweatpants.

"This is how Hanna-Boo was meant to be, all cute and sweet." says Hanna in joy.

She cooks herself some dinner.

58 minutes later, Hanna eat her dinner while watching TV.

It's a simple dinner since Hanna does not have much housewife-skills.

"Yum." says Hanna, who still think it tastes good.

Hanna is happy.

"Awww!" says Hanna with a sexy smile.

Hanna giggle a bit.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

2 hours later, Hanna hug her plush bunny.

"Awww! Little bunny, you're adorable." says Hanna in a cutie voice.

Hanna is no longer a kid, but the pink plush bunny is the last piece she's got left of her cute childhood so she doesn't wanna throw away the beloved plush toy.

"You're a friend." says Hanna as she gives the plush bunny a little kiss.

Hanna takes a nap with the plush bunny in a hug just as she did when she was a kid.

 **The End.**


End file.
